La vida sigue igual
by Noel Moon
Summary: ¡¡HE VUELTO! Y TERCER CAPÍTULOTras GoF, Sirius comienza la búsqueda de sus antiguos compañeros... SLASH
1. Capítulo primero

WARNING!!: Esto en próximos capitulos puede convertirse en Slash... o yaoi como queráis llamarlo. Yo soy de las que opinan que Remus y Sirius nacieron para estar juntos, así que si no compartis mi creencia, aún podeís darle a esa flecha que dice ATRÁS y no habrá pasado nada. Sino... ¡disfrutad pq no os arrepentiréis de leer!  
*  
*  
*  
"LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL"  
UN MILAGRO DE FANFIC POR: NÓEL MOON  
*  
*  
*  
-Sirius Black!- exclamó la mujer nada más abrir la puerta.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo, verdad Arabella?  
  
- Sí, casi trece años ya… pero anda, no te quedes en la puerta, pasa, podrían verte.  
  
El hombre hizo caso de lo que la anciana, su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le decía.  
  
- Dumbledore me previno de tu llegada, Sirius. Por favor, siéntate, debes estar cansado.  
  
- Un poco, la verdad… -murmuró sentándose en un cómodo sillón.  
  
- Pensé que tendrías peor aspecto!- rió- ¿Café?  
  
- Sí, gracias, lo necesito. Llevo tres días sin dormir.  
  
- Se te nota… Bueno, veo que el viejo Mundungus te regaló algunas ropas, no?  
  
Sirius se miró a sí mismo. Efectivamente, sus viejos harapos de prisionero habían sido sustituidos por unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta algo ceñida color negro. Mundungus había insistido en que pasara allí unos días, y en tan solo dos, su viejo profesor de pociones le había hecho engordar no menos de ocho quilos que le habían venido de maravilla, su estilizada figura volvía a empezar a ser la que fue hace tanto tiempo.  
  
- Sí, fue muy amable conmigo.  
  
- Ay, ese viejo cascarrabias siempre te quiso mucho, Sirius, eras su ojito derecho.  
  
Sirius se rió también recordando las rabietas de Snape asegurando que su poción estaba mucho mejor hecha y exigiendo una nota más elevada a la de Sirius.  
  
- Toma, cariño- le dijo amablemente- come algo y duerme un poco. Todavía no has visto al pequeño Remus, verdad?  
  
Sirius negó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca. Así como Fletcher siempre había tenido a Sirius muy consentido, igual le pasaba a Arabella Figg con Remus. Además al resultar que Remus era su alumno más aventajado, Arabella siempre solía felicitarlo en público e invitarlo a tomar el té con ella para charlar sobre la asignatura en la que Remus ponía más ilusión e interés.  
  
- ¿Está bien? ¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó Sirius engullendo rápidamente  
  
- Eh… sí, bueno. Le pedí que viniera a verme cuando dimitió en Hogwarts. Y…  
  
- ¿Y?- la instó con preocupación sorbiendo un poco de café  
  
- Remus está bien. Se puso muy contento cuando supo que tú no habías… bueno, ya sabes. – Sirius asintió tristemente – Pero debes tener en cuenta que tú no fuiste el único que lo pasó mal todos estos años, Sirius. Para Remus fue una experiencia horrible. Sus únicos amigos muertos por el mejor de ellos. No lo entendía. Si te digo la verdad tardó mucho en aceptar la perdida de James y Lily, y bueno… de Peter. Y ya lo conoces, él y su manía de aparentar que todo va bien… era agotador. Muchas veces, cuando la presión le superó, vino llorando a mi casa y sentándose en ese mismo sillón en el que tú estas ahora, juraba y volvía a jurar que jamás les hubieses hecho daño a ninguno de tus amigos.  
  
Arabella hizo una pausa para mirar a Sirius quien había dejado de lado el comer y la escuchaba atentamente, muy serio.  
  
Remus… tenía tantas ganas de volver a verle… Pero una parte de él no quería. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser nunca igual. Sería tan duro…  
  
- Al final, tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia. Compréndele, Sirius, había tantas pruebas en tu contra…  
  
- Lo sé, Arabella, lo sé… no le culpo. Yo también dudé de él… Si no hubiese creído en la posibilidad de que fuese un traidor, yo le hubiese contado el nuevo plan, y que iba a ser Peter quien ocupara mi lugar, y entonces todo hubiese sido distinto. Pero no, pese a conocerle desde hace tanto tiempo le juzgué por ser licántropo. Supe que Voldemort había reunido a muchos de los de su clase entre sus aliados, y pensé que… Oh, Dios, ahora me doy cuenta… ¿Cómo pude dudar de él? –se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
- No pasa nada, Sirius, tranquilo…- dijo poniéndose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.- Ahora será mejor que duermas un poco.   
  
Sirius asintió y se dejó guiar por la anciana hasta una habitación. Se tumbó y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo.  
  
Cuando se despertó, Sirius se sacó el pijama que Arabella le había dado(tendría que acordarse de pedirle por qué tenía ella un pijama de hombre en su casa si era soltera), se puso de nuevo su ropa y bajó las escaleras, hambriento.   
  
Entró en la cocina donde una sonriente Arabella lo esperaba.   
  
- Vaya, vaya… pero, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Si es nuestro bello durmiente!  
  
- Oh, vamos –contestó sentándose pesadamente en una silla- Ni que me hubiera pasado durmiendo semanas…  
  
- Casi, Sirius, casi…- le dijo dejando un plato hondo frente a él, sobre la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Llevas dos días y medio durmiendo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué?!- exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe- Oh, Dios mío! He perdido demasiado tiempo!  
  
- Tranquilo… -le dijo obligándole a sentarse  
  
-¿Tranquilo? ¿¡Cómo voy a estar tranquilo?! He malgastado dos días durmiendo!! Hace dos días que podría estar con Remus!  
  
- No te preocupes por eso… venga, termínate la comida. ¿O acaso quieres perder los quilos que ganaste?   
  
- No, pero…  
  
Sirius interrumpió su frase al oír la puerta que daba a la calle abrirse y cerrarse.  
  
- Oh, ya ha vuelto.  
  
- ¿Ya ha vuelto? ¿Quién?  
*  
*  
*  
CONTINUARÁ....  
*  
*  
*  
*  
HI!!Hola ^O^!! Soy Nóel Moon, me llaman la tragi-fic XDD Pero, si todo va bien, este fic no tiene porqué acabar mal... )  
  
Este capitulo es corto, pero eso es porque tan solo es una prueba para ver si gusta o no.  
  
Bien, si creéis que vale la pena seguir... ¡escribidme un review! Y si creéis que este fic es pésimo y no vale ni un cromo repetido de Dumbledore... ¡no lo dejéis!  
  
Gracias mil por leerme igualmente!!!  
  
Ciaaaoooo!!! XXX  
  
^Nóel Moon^  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


	2. Capítulo segundo

LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL  
- Oh, ya ha vuelto...  
  
_ Ya ha vuelto, quién?  
  
- ¡Hola tía Bella! ¡Ya he vuelto!  
  
- Hola mi vida, ¿te lo has pasado bien en el parque?  
  
- Muy reeeeeeeeeequete bien!! ^__^  
  
Sirius miró atentamente al niño que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la cocina.  
  
No debía tener más de siete u ocho años. Su cabello era fino y de un castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grises que bailaban chispeantes observando todo a su alrededor.  
  
- Hola señor Black! ¿Ya está bien?- le pidió el crío acercándose a e´l con una sonrisa amable.  
  
A Sirius, esa sonrisa extremadamente dulce le recordaba a alguien... a Remus.  
  
- Eh, sí... ¿Quién eres?- le pidió algo confundido.   
  
El niño sonrió de nuevo y alargó una mano cordial hacia Sirius.  
  
- Me llamo Remus Julian Lupin y tengo siete años y medio!- exclamó resaltando el "y medio".  
  
Sirius tan solo abrió mucho sus ojos y miró a Arabella, quien cogiendo de un hombro al pequeño Remus le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué tal si subes a tu habitación y la ordenas toda? Así luego se la podrás enseñar a Sirius, vale?- le sugirió   
  
- Sí, vale ^O^!  
  
- Buen niño  
  
El pequeño desapareció rápidamente de la cocina. Arabella bajó los ojos y se sentó junto a Sirius, quien seguía en estado de shock.  
  
- ¿Él... Él... es hijo de Remus?- preguntó con algo de temor  
  
- No- Sirius sopló fuertemente aliviado- Sirius, él ES Remus.  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ?!  
  
- Tranquilo, no grites, vuelve a sentarte.  
  
- Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices Arabella? ¡Remus cumple 36 años el mes que viene! Y ese crío apenas tiene siete! ¿Cómo va a ser ÉL Remus?  
  
- Has oído hablar alguna vez del síndrome Cassius Stone?  
  
- Creo que sí...- murmuró algo más tranquilo  
  
Sirius se puso a pensar. ¡¡Claro que recordaba el caso Stone!!   
  
Cassius Stone era un mago padre de familia y comerciante. Una noche asesinaron a su esposa e hijas. Su tristeza fue tal que se encerró en si mismo. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie... Su negoció quebró y todo fue empeorando en su vida.   
  
Una mañana, su hermana fue a despertarle, y se encontró con un Cassius cuarenta años más joven.  
  
Según los médicos, él había deseado con tanta fuerza el volver a ser un niño, recuperar la inocencia, no volver a sufrir, que su cuerpo y su mente había vuelto a ser los de un pequeño. Nadie supo nunca del todo bien cómo lo había conseguido, y ni siquiera el propio Cassius lo recordaba.  
  
¿Quería eso decir que Remus había estado sufriendo tanto que, finalmente, había vuelto a la niñez?  
  
- Pero... ¿qué hacía tan infeliz a Remus que deseara volver a ser un niño?  
  
- Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo, Sirius...  
  
- ... y, ¿desde cuándo está así?  
  
- Unos meses. Cómo hacia un tiempo que no recibía noticias suyas, fui a verle para ver si le había pasado algo. Me llevé un susto muy grande cuando me encontré con el pequeño Remus. Mi primera impresión fue, al igual que la tuya, que era su hijo, pero tras hablar con él... enseguida lo entendí, Remus sufría el síndrome de Cassius Stone.  
  
- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste el día que llegué?!  
  
- Estabas muy cansado. No quería preocuparte.  
  
Sirius la miró con desaprobación resignada.  
  
- Hubiese preferido que me lo dijeras nada más llegar... Remus es muy importante para mí... lo más importante.- Arabella bajó la cabeza con culpa- ¿Te importa si voy a verle?  
  
- Oh, claro que no. Ves. Subiendo las escaleras segunda puerta a la izquierda. Junto a tú habitación.  
  
- Gracias. - dijo levantándose - Eh, ¿Arabella?- preguntó deteniéndose en seco- ¿Él.. me recuerda?  
  
- Me temo que no, Sirius. No recuerda nada de su vida. Y tampoco parece querer recordarlo. Cuando llegué a su casa simplemente se vino conmigo. No hizo preguntas, simplemente vino. Ni siquiera ha preguntado por su padres, ni por su hermano... No sabe lo que es la magia, ni...  
  
- Ni lo que es un licántropo, cierto?- la anciana asintió- Bien...- y dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y tocó suavemente.  
  
- ¿Remus? ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
- Sí, claro!- respondió una voz jovial desde dentro  
  
Sirius empujó la puerta y ent´ro en la habitación.  
  
Era un cuarto sencillo. Una cama, un armario, algunos dibujos colgados en la pared, una mesa y una silla.  
  
Sentado con las piernas columpiándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, frente al pupitre, se encontraba Remus en su versión reducida.  
  
Parecía estar muy ocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
El niño se puso a reír travieso.  
  
- Ahhh... es una sorpresa!! Un secreto! No puedes mirar!- exclamó cubriendo la hoja de papel con sus pequeñas manos.  
  
- Está bien.. ¿Pero puedo esperar aquí hasta que termines?- preguntó sentándose sobre la cama del niño.  
  
- Sí! ¿¡Pero no mires, eh?!  
  
- Sí, sí, vale, te lo prometo.  
  
El pequeño Remus le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.  
  
Desde la cama, Sirius podía ver el perfil del niño trabajando. Indudablemente, era Remus.  
  
Pero sus ojos... el Remus que él había conocido en Hogwarts tenía los ojos dorados como el sol. Pero este Remus tenía los ojos grises y pálidos, como la Luna llena.   
  
Y su pelo... desde que Sirius le conocía, su pelo siempre había estado adornado con algunas mechas plateadas que, a medida que pasaban los años, iban aumentando en cantidad. En cambio, el Remus que estaba frente a sí no tenía ni una sola cana, y su sonrisa era sincera y llena de vida. Al Remus que tenía delante... no le había mordido ningún lobo...  
  
El niño se dio la vuelta un momento para sonreír pícaramente y volver de nuevo a su hoja de papel.  
  
Sirius sonrió también y paseó su mirada por los dibujos colgados de las paredes.  
  
Uno era, claramente, una anciana, Bella. Otro era un castillo, Hogwarts, pensó Sirius. Y el siguiente...  
  
- Remus, ¿qué es este dibujo?- pidió señalándolo.  
  
El niño se levantó para mirar el dibujo. Su pequeño ceño se frunció y volvió a sentarse en su sillita.  
  
- Es un lobo... es malo- contestó en un tono de voz muy bajo.  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué lo tienes colgado?  
  
- No lo sé...- respondió el niño- Es como si fuera parte de mí... no puedo tirarlo a la basura como los otros dibujos que no me gustan... Él no me deja.  
  
- ¿Él?  
  
- El lobo... a veces me habla.- Remus sollozó suavemente- Me dice que no puedo huir de él... Que por muy niño que sea, la Luna seguirá llenándose y él seguirá conmigo... siempre... -el pequeño se echó a llorar.  
  
Sirius se levantó muy deprisa y lo abrazó fuertemente. Tan solo había visto llorar a Remus dos veces en su vida. Y las dos veces se había sentido igual de culpable.   
  
Esta tercera, aunque era diferente, se sentía igualmente morir por dentro.  
  
- Shht...- dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño- No te preocupes... tranquilo, Moony...  
  
Remus se apretó fuertemente a Sirius hundiendo su cabeza en su estómago mientras cogía entres sus manitas la tela de la camisa de Sirius.  
  
- Mira, Remie, -le dijo suavemente- ¿sabes qué vamos a hacer?- el niño lo miró con curiosidad- Dame una hoja  
  
Remus alargó un brazo hasta uno de los cajones de su mesa, sin soltar a Sirius, lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel en blanco.  
  
Sirius cargó al crío y se lo sentó en el regazo. Remus se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su jerseicito rojo de cuello alto y observó los movimientos de Sirius.  
  
El hombre cogió los lapices de colores y tras dos minutos de cambiar colores y dibujar sonrió sadisfecho.  
  
- ¿Un perrito?- preguntó el pequeño tímidamente.  
  
- Sí, -le contestó Sirius- pero no uno cualquiera. Este perrito está aquí para protegerte- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
El niño ensanchó los ojos ante la perspectiva.  
  
- Se llama Padfoot!- continuó Sirius señalando al gran perro negro del dibujo.  
  
- ¿Padfoot? Es bonito...-dijo acariciando el dibujo- Me gusta ^__^!  
  
- Me alegro. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si ponemos a Padfoot aquí? Junto al lobo. -dijo cogiendo a Remus en brazos y acercándose a la pared.  
  
- ¡No!- rogó el niño cogiéndole el dibujo de las manos- ¡No! ¿Y si el lobo le hace daño? ¡Yo no quiero que él le haga daño a Padfoot!  
  
Sirius sonrió tranquilizador y le volvió a coger el dibujo.  
  
- No te preocupes. El lobo no le hará daño a Padfoot. ¿Sabes por qué?- el pequeño negó- Pues porque Padfoot y el lobo son amigos, y se quieren mucho.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?... Pero el lobo no puede tener amigos...- Sirius le miró extrañado- Porque todos los amigos que tiene acaban dejándole sólo...-dijo tristemente.  
  
- Pero... ¡este amigo no le volverá a dejar sólo nunca más! ¡Te lo prometo! A partir de ahora, -dijo colocando el dibujo junto al del lobo con algunas chinchetas.- Padfoot y Moony no volverán a separarse.  
  
- ¿Palabra de honor?- le pidió el niño ofreciéndole el dedo más pequeño de su mano.  
  
- Palabra de honor.  
  
Sirius atrapó el dedo del pequeño entre el suyo y lo sujetó firmemente.  
  
Una sacudida eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante.  
  
Al niño lo envolvió una luz blanco-azulada y, segundos más tarde, Sirius ya no sostenía al pequeño Remus entre sus brazos, sino a un inconsciente y adulto, Remus Julian Lupin.  
**CONTINUARÁ**  
  
Holaaaaa^^!!! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ^___^ Espero que sí!!! Ah, antes de que se me olvide, yo no sé lo que significa la "J" en el nombre de Remus, así que le puse Julian ^^! Luego se me ocurrió que quizá quería decir Junior... pero... en fin! A mí me gusta más Julian XDDD  
  
GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS!  
En el próximo capitulo los contesto!! (es que ahora no tengo tiempo! sorry ^^U)  
Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MIS FANFICS!!!!!  
  
CIAAAO!   
*Nóel Moon*  
aoshi_seishi@hotmail.com 


	3. Capítulo tercero

NOTAS PREVIAS: Hola ^^UUU! Soy Nóel Moon! Y me alegro de comunicaros que... ¡HE VUELTOOO! ^0^ Y, conmigo, después de un casi un año, ha vuelto la continuación de "La vida sigue igual"!! Me consta de que hay varias personitas que esperaban leer esta continuación, y en verdad espero que no les decepcione!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado review por vuestro apoyo, que ha sido decisivo para que continuara escribiendo!   
  
Espero que disfruteis leyendo esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola para vosotras!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL  
  
By: Noel Moon  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TERCER CAPÍTULO  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius se quedó impresionado. No esperaba que Remus se transformara así, sin más.  
  
Lo cargó entre sus brazos hasta la cama y lo acostó allí.   
  
Al haber vuelto de nuevo a tener el cuerpo de un adulto, la pequeña ropa de Remus se había desgarrado por completo, quedando tan solo algunas tiras que se suponían restos de su jersei.  
  
Sirius lo arropó con mucho cuidado, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se posaran en el cuerpo perfecto del hombre que permanecía inconsciente.  
  
Remus siempre había tenido un aspecto algo frágil, pero hermoso. Desde su bien formado torax, hasta la última de sus cicatrices volvía loco a Sirius.  
  
Cuando eran más jóvenes, muchas veces se asustó Sirius al encontrarse a sí mismo observando a su amigo. Para él todo eso era muy extraño. ¿Por qué le interesaba más ver el cuerpo de su compañero de habitación que el de las estudiantes de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no podía negarle nunca nada? ¿Por qué se sentía como si, con él, sobrasen las palabras? Se comprendían con sólo una mirada. Si bien se pasaban la mitad del día discutiendo, su amistad siempre había ido mucho más allá que cualquier otra.  
  
De repente, como despertando de su propio sueño, Sirius rozó con sus labios la frente de Remus y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
  
-¡Arabella! ¡Arabella!  
  
La anciana dio un brinco al escuchar gritar a Sirius de ese modo mientras lo oía bajar las escaleras precipitadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Bella saliendo a su encuentro.  
  
- ¡Es Remus! ¡Vuelve a ser él mismo!  
  
- ¿Te refieres a que ya no es un niño?- preguntó siguiéndo a Sirius por las escaleras.  
  
- Compruébalo tú misma...- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Arabella entró rápidamente. Se acercó al cuerpo durmiente de Remus y lo examinó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó girándose hacia Sirius- ¿Cómo...?  
  
Sirius sonrió misteriosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de su amigo.  
  
- Digamos que... consiguió una buena razón para dejar de ser un niño...  
  
- ¡Oh! Sirius no me digas que tú...  
  
- No! Mujer, no! -dijo poniéndose muy rojo- No soy ningún pederasta pervertido! Por mucho que fuera Remus, era un niño!   
  
- Ah... vaya susto...- suspiró la anciana  
  
- Yo tan solo le dije que no volvería a estar solo. Era eso lo que él temía, Arabella... la soledad...  
  
Arabella asintió sonriente.  
  
- Cuídale, Sirius, tengo que ir a por unas cosas. Volveré en unas horas.  
  
- No hay problema.- dijo rápidamente.  
  
La mujer salió por la puerta, recogió sus cosas y salió a la calle con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Miedo a la soledad, sí...-murmuró para si misma- A la soledad de estar sin tí, Sirius...  
  
Hacia ya varias horas que habia anochecido en una pequeña casa, en el centro de Londres.   
  
Y en la oscuridad de una de las habitaciones, un hombre, de cuerpo demasiado joven para ser adulto, aunque de mente demasiado adulta para ser joven, comenzaba a despertarse de, lo que a él le parecía, un largo sueño.  
  
Remus Lupin se incorporó lentamente. Se sentía desorientado, como si hubiese pasado siglos durmiendo.  
  
- `Hoy he tenido el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida... -pensó todavía algo perdido- Volvias... volvias para prometerme que no me dejarías jamás... Ay dios mío... Ojalá fuera cierto eso que dicen acerca de que, si deseas algo con todo tu corazón, se cumple... pero no, la vida no es así... nada es tan fácil, los sueños no son más que eso, sueños. Y eso es lo único que me queda ya... soñar, soñar contigo... Sirius...´  
  
- Sirius...- volvió a repetir, esta vez en voz alta  
  
- ¿Remus?  
  
La voz era ronca, adormilada, venía de algun lugar cerca de su cama, era una voz que Remus conocía muy bien, la reconocería en cualquier parte, por mucho tiempo que pasara desde la última vez que la oyó. Pues era la voz de aquel a quien, desde niño, amaba en secreto.  
  
Fue entonces que un aturdido Lupin oyó un ruido seco y una mano tanteando la pared. Segundos después la luz de la lamparilla que había sobre la mesilla de noche, se encendió, y lo que vió frente a él no pudo dejarle más pasmado.  
  
- ¿Si...Si...Sirius?- pronunció con dificultad  
  
En efecto, frente a él se encontraba el hombre al que tanto había querido. En seguida, y pese a la poca luz que proporcionaba la lamparilla, percibió lo mejorado fisicamente que se encontraba el ex-convicto. Había ganado algunos quilos, que le habian devuelto su perfecta figura, su cabello negro azulado ahora limpio y reluciente estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y lo más impactante, sus ojos parecían brillar como nunca, mejor dicho, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
- ¡¡Moony, despertaste!!- dijo el moreno lanzándose sobre su amigo y dándole un enorme y fuerte abrazo.  
  
Pero, al ver que el otro hombre no reaccionaba, que no le devolvía el abrazo se separó de él lentamente, con cuidado.  
  
- ¿Moony, soy yo, Padfoot, que no me reconoces? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡respóndeme! -exclamó agitándo levemente al licántropo que parecía en estado de shock.  
  
Ante la avalancha de preguntas y el incesante agitar, el hombre de ojos color miel tan solo atinó a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Estoy soñando? Porque si estoy soñando es el sueño más cruel que he tenido nunca, porque es, a la vez, el más real.  
  
Sirius le miró extrañado, y solo atinó a propinarle un fuerte pellizco en el brazo a su amigo.  
  
- Aaaauuuchhh! -exclamó sobándose el brazo- ¿Porqué narices has hecho eso?  
  
- ¿Dolió?  
  
- ¡Pues claro que dolió! ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva y así compren... - sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de par en par- Dolió.... no es un sueño.... no es un sueño.....- repitió fijando su mirada en los ojos del hombre que se encontraba todavía en su cama, frente a él, y con un brazo rodeándole flojamente la cintura.  
  
Entonces extendió una mano y la apoyó tentativamente sobre la mejilla de Sirius, quien entrecerró sus ojos para poder sentir de nuevo, y completamente, la tibieza que siempre irradió la suave piel del hombre lobo.  
  
- Eres... real  
  
- Tan real como la vida misma, amigo -dijo dándole una tibia y dulce sonrisa  
  
Entonces, sin pensarselo dos veces, Remus se abalanzó sobre Sirius haciéndolo caer sobre la cama con un ruido sordo.  
  
- ¡Idiota! -exclamó Lupin con sus dorados ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y abrazando al hombre bajo él todavía más apretado- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! No sabes... no sabes cuanto.... yo.... idiota..... no.... Sirius.. - Remus no podía dejar de llorar, y era incapaz de decir una frase completa y que tuviese un mínimo sentido entre tanto sollozo.  
  
- Shhh... tranquilo Rem... ya está, ya estoy aquí- dijo acariciándole suavemente el cabello- Y no pienso irme.  
  
Se quedaron así unos minutos. Sirius disfrutando de poder tener así, entre sus brazos, a su esperemos-algo-más-que- amigo-en-un-futuro-próximo. Y Remus tratando de tranquilizarse y de asumir la situación.  
  
Finalmente el sollozo del licántropo se apagó. Por la mirada que apareció en sus ojos, muchas preguntas se empezaban a formar en su mente y, desenredando sus brazos del cuerpo de Sirius, y apoyándolos a ambos lados del cuerpo del hombre de ojos como la tormenta, con una flexión, se incorporó ligeramente.   
  
Su ceño levemente fruncido y su nariz algo arrugada, le devolvían un aspecto casi infantil.  
  
- ¿Qué haces en mi casa Sirius?  
  
El aludido se empezó a incorporar también, obligando así a Remus a también hacerlo completamente, quedando sentado sobre las piernas extendidas de Sirius, quien le miraba con extrañeza.  
  
- Un año... hace un año que no me ves, y lo primero que me preguntas es, ¿qué hago en tú casa?  
  
- Si te parece voy a pedirte por el tiempo que hace en la calle... -dijo irónico  
  
Por toda respuesta, Sirius soltó un bufido. Remus se sintió, rápidamente, culpable.  
  
- Tienes razón, Sirius, lo siento,- murmuró bajando la cabeza- es solo que me extraña tanto que hayas venido a mi casa y además, tengo esta sensación de... no sé, de como si hubiese estado durmiendo durante meses.  
  
- No pasa nada Moony- dijo sonriéndole y revolviéndole suavemente el pelo, tal y como solía hacer cuando eran críos, y él tenía ese complejo de "hermano mayor", como él decidió llamarlo, sobre Remus- Bien, primero de todo, no debería extrañarte que viniese a verte, somos amigos, no?  
  
- Sí... bueno... es solo que...  
  
- Shht! -dijo posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del otro- Déjame terminar. Si no vine antes, fue porque no pude Moony, además de el peligro que supone mi presencia para todos... Sabes que nunca te haría daño...   
  
- Nunca digas nunca... - musitó Remus tristemente  
  
Al oir esto último, Sirius gruñó, y en un pequeño impulso, se permitió darle un suave, cariñoso, pero rápido beso en la mejilla, que fue suficiente para hacer callar al licántropo y permitir que él pudiese continuar su charla.  
  
- Como iba diciéndote, si no he venido antes.... ha sido porque no he podido, no porque no lo deseara... Y bien, creo que puedo explicarte porqué te sientes tan desorientado, y tiene que ver bastante con el hecho de que, si te detienes un momento a mirar a tu alrededor, -dijo haciendo un gesto circular con ambas manos- te darás cuenta de que este...  
  
- ¡Este no es mi cuarto!- exclamó saltándo agilmente de sobre Sirius y poniéndose de pie para estudiar mejor la habitación- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?  
  
De repente, la luz general de la habitación se encendió, iluminándola completamente.  
  
- Es una larga historia, querido Remus- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Será mejor que tratemos este asunto en un lugar más adecuado, y con té... Sí, el té siempre ayuda a aclarar las ideas, no opinas lo mismo pequeño Remus? -preguntó dulcemente.  
  
- ¿Profesora Figg? ¿Este es su cuarto de invitados, cierto?   
  
- Exactamente! Sirius, Remus, por favor, seguidme abajo, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. -sonrió nuevamente.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... (os doy mi palabra XDD)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Holaaa! Lo sientoooooooo! Lo sientooooooooooo! ;_; Siento mucho haber tardado tantisimo en continuar la historia.... eso es una cosa que jamás se debe hacer V_V... Pero es que he estado teniendo algunos problemas que han bloqueado al cien por cien mi inspiración...   
  
Pero, finalmente aquí está! El tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado y me haríais un gran favor dejando un review diciendo qué os parece esta continuación.... porque la verdad no sé si todavía sirvo para seguir escribiendo, y, no estaria mal que me animaseis un pokito ^v^, o que me dijeseis que lo deje en caso de que no os guste.. V_V  
  
En fin, que, muchisimas gracias a todas las reviewers, y que sepan que sin vuestros review, esta historia jamás se hubiese continuado, así que... por favor, enviadme reviews! y aún más importante, disfrutad la historia!!!!  
  
Con cariño,  
  
Nóel Moon. 


End file.
